


Mr. Universe

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Firefly, Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That guy killed me, Mal. He killed me with a sword."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So, storytime. antistar_e is apparently writing a Social Network/Firefly crossover where River and Simon are basically Mark and Eduardo. Well, more or less. Point is, I got excited about it and decided to finally watch Firefly all the way through in preparation. Annnnd, when I watched the movie, I word vomited. So without the intention of stealing her idea at all-

Mr. Universe, they called him.  
  
He was everywhere- on the crowded streets of the inner Alliance planets and skirting along the grasslands of the outer rim. He knew everything. The universe was his playground. They said that he was even in the air you breathed, this god amongst men.  
  
But somewhere out there, in all the reaches of time and space, there's another name for him- lost in the nanodust- scattered amongst the shattered moon of the Earth that Was.  And no-  
  
"That guy killed me, Mal. He killed me with a sword."  
  
Mr. Universe' robot is an odd thing- not the pretty blonde that most would expect from a self imposed shut in, but a brunette. Dark eyes. Dark hair. Faint accent. Gender - male. Most would think that the machinary were alive, top notch circuitry- skin that looked and felt real. One hand strokes through Mr. Universe's curls as the thing talks- as it recites the last message of a living god.  
  
The hand is trembling. The robot's eyes appear to be leaking. Faulty wiring, the Alliance would say.  
  
The robot shakes, it's voice cracking _("-hard to reach,")_ and for all that he knows it isn't real, he aches to console it.  
  
There's another rumor- of the high tech android Mr. Universe kept near him like a pet, and how the machine is based off of someone real. Someone from Mr. Universe's past. Someone who he betrayed.  
  
A regret.  
  
The robot is still leaking, and pressed into his lap, Mark Zuckerburg is growing cold.  
  
The message loops.  
  
"That guy killed me, Mal. He killed me with a sword."  
  
The ghost of Eduardo Saverin keeps crying. You can't stop the signal.


End file.
